E N C H A N T E D
by the8thweasley
Summary: "My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away."-Nicholas Sparks.  Lily/Lorcan, Lily/Lysander
1. I

**A/N~So I know that I really shouldn't be starting a new multichapter story but this idea came to me and I had to write it! If you read If I Fall I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I had written half of the chapter but then my computer crashed so I'm still trying to retrieve it from my old computer. Also i'm writing this on a crappy netbook computer that doesn't have word just a shit notepad and no spellcheck so sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**"My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away."-Nicholas Sparks**

**Prologue:**

It started in fifth year. No-it started before that. It started when they were five and they went to the pond near his house. They splashed around in the gross, mucky water all day until her mum told her that she had to leave.

It was hard not to fall in love with Lily Luna Potter. She was a firework of perfection-showering everybody with her shine and power, and to not get caught up in her hailstorm of pure light was nearly impossible. Lysander couldn't stop himself anymore than his twin Lorcan could have, nor could any other boy once they went to Hogwarts.

She was so pure, so lively, so bright, that you couldn't hate her. Not even when she sent _those _eyes at Lorcan and not at you. And not even when they went on their first date to Hogsmeade in fourth year. And not even when they would be absent for hours from the common room and show up long after curfew-ruffled and beaming.

And then it was their second year anniverary and everyone was happy and excited and everyone said they would be together forever. But nobody noticed Lysander in the corner-being cliche and brooding and angry. He didn't tell anybody how he felt, because Lily and Lorcan were perfect for each other. They were both loud and extroverted and bubbly, they were troublemakers and didn't have a care in the world for school or grades, they were popular and lovable, and life changing. And Lysander was quiet and moody and introverted, and too intelligent for his own good. School was everything to him, and if he ever got a detention it would probably be the end of him, he didn't have many friends, but underneath his tough exterior he was just a hurt, sweet boy, who didn't know how to let anything out.

So Lily chose Lorcan, and that should really be the end of our story. But it never is, is it? There is always a side plot, a best friend who loves the girl who is taken. An epic fight that ends in tears and broken hearts, a boy that heals the girl and makes her see that the love she had before wasn't true.

Or at least a boy like Lysander can hope. And that is where our story starts.

A boy named Lysander and the girl he loves named Lily, who happens to be dating the boy's brother, Lorcan. And there will be tears, and laughter, and passion, and broken hearts, and healing, and love, and cliches, and m a g i c.

**A/N~Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review with an opinion, comment, critiscm, etc. And please, don't favorite or alert without leaving a review!**


	2. II

**A/N~Thank you so much to Wainwright, GinnyWeasley77, , Authoress Angst 01, mynameiscolor064, and UrfriendJuliawhos2lazy2login aka shesnevergrowingup! Your reviews made my day complete! Also thank you to anyone who favorited or alerted!**

**"If you and I are a story that never gets told. If what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know...you're beautiful"-Stay Beautiful, Taylor Swift**

This story starts on a rainy July day-because all good stories start in summer, and all angsty ones occur on rainy days. It's hot-hot as _hell_-and the Potter and Scamander kids are lounging in the Potter's family room, laughing and playing Exploding Snaps.

"Merlin Lils...how do you always win?" 20 year old James groans.

"Because she's perfect," Lorcan says quickly, interrupting Lily's twinkling, witty response.

Lily kisses him swifty on his cheek, causing both Al and James to clench their fists menacingly(and without even knowing they were doing it), and Lysander to groan softly and roll his eyes.

He glances out the window, wishing to be anywhere but in the stifling room, and the rain beckons to him as if sensing his longing.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Lysander says quickly and unexpectantly, and they all look at him like he's gone temporarily insane.

"Scamander-it's a _torrential downpour_ outside," Al says condescendingly.

"Yeah, Ly, what are you thinking?" Lily asks as Lysander gets up and makes his way to the door.

"I want to go for a walk," he says simply-as if that explains everything.

"Come on..." Lorcan says, gently putting his long muscular arm around Lily's waist as they both stand and move closer to Lysander, "...You are being ridiculous-and you'll get sick."

"No I won't," Lysander shrugs his thin shoulders, like he is too cool for such common things like colds, "anyways, it's hot outside, I wouldn't get a cold."

Lorcan just rolls his eyes and tries to turn around, but is stopped by Lily, who is anchored to the floor, red hair rather frizzy and wild.

"I'll come with you!" she says, looking excited now.

"...Why?" Lorcan asks as at the same time Lysander says, a bit more excited now,

"...Really?"

"Why not? It'll be fun...we can dance in the rain!" Lily laughs, her chuckle springing around the room like a little child on a sugar high.

"Well I'm staying inside," Lorcan says defiantly-wanting only to do the exact opposite of his twin brother. "Hey James, do you have any products?"

"You sound like you are talking about drugs," Al says smarmily from the armchair that he retreated into with a book.

James rolls his eyes and turns to Lorcan, "yeah, I have some _pranking_ products left from my glory days," as he says this his eyes glaze over and a far off look overtakes his face.

"C'mon," Lily says exasperatedly, tugging on Lysanders arm and pulling him towards the door.

And in that moment, Lysander's world stops, because where Lily Potter's hand had wrapped around his arm was burning. He stared down at her, and then down at his forearm, pondering how this one girl could possibly have such an affect on him.

"Oh, Ly, you don't always have to be so deep and emotional!" Lily squeaks with glee, misinterpretating Lysander's calculating face for one of deep emotions.

And she pulls him into the storm, and if only she knew that he had been stuck in her storm for twelve years.

"EEEEK!" she screams at the top of her lungs, plunging into the rain with a laugh and a squelch. Lysander can't help but jump in after her (because all of us know that "if you jump I jump" is the most romantic thing in the world). "Come on!" she shrieks, running down the slope of the side yard of her house-slipping and sliding on the wet grass, and finally giving into gravity and falling.

Lysander walks down the slope after her, because he is Lysander Scamander and he doesn't run after anything, and he doesn't get too excited about sliding down slopes and lying in cold, soaking grass.

"Lie next to me, Ly," Lily says, patting the patch of grass next to her, "it's nice down here."

"It's wet, Lils."

"You are the one who wanted to take a walk in the rain!"

"Fine, fine," Lysander grumbles, slowly sitting down on the grass.

"Oh don't be a wuss!" Lily says, pushing him down with too much vigor so that his head bangs hers on the way down.

"Shit Potter!"

"Oooooh last name basis now, are we," Lily teases and Lysander grumbles again-which seems to be a common occurrence today.

"Shuddup..." comes Lysanders response, muffled by rain water filling his mouth.

"We'll be friends forever, right, Ly?" Lily asks, and for a moment Lysander thinks she sounds a bit choked up. It's not often that Lily Luna Potter acts serious, and rarely does she think about the future. And when Lysander finally processes the question and looks over at her glistening face, red hair plastered to forehead, and water droplets dripping off her nose, he can't bring himself to say that it would hurt too much to be friends forever, so he takes the easy way out. Just like always.

"Of course, Lils."

And just to see her smile, looking relieved and appreciative, the lying and pain is all worth it-just to see her smile.

**A/N~Alright the reference about "If you jump I jump" is from the Titanic...if you haven't seen it (which I don't know why you woudn't) you must go watch it now, and if you have seen it go rewatch it now. But not before leaving a review, please!**


	3. III

**A/N~To my beautiful reviewers: , Stilltoolazybutulovemeanyways (oh wait we touched Taylor Swift...just in case you need the reminder:D), Wainwright, GinnyWeasley77, and sadey. You guys are all amazing and whenever I get a review it actually brigthens my day! Also thank you to anyone who favorited or alerted the story or me!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is ever going to be mine. No point in being in denial.**

**"Love... What is love? Love is to love someone for who they are, who they were, and who they will be"-Chris Moore**

Shivers run up and down Lysander's spine as he sits on the Potter's couch with Lily curled into him. She sniffles and blows her nose, groaning and punching Lysander in the stomach.

"Oof," he manages to get out, even though that small, extra contact with her sets him into nervous fits-or maybe it's the flu that he caught.

"Why did we go outside in the storm? Lorcan was right," Lily complains, sitting up and staring into Lysander's watery eyes and pale, sickly face.

"It was fun?" he offers, not believing it anymore than Lily appears to.

"It was just some water, how can it make me feel like such a lump of shit?"

Before Lysander can answer, Lorcan enters the room and a pitying look crosses his face. He walks over to the sofa that Lily and Lysander are sharing and sits on the right side of Lily, pulling her into his chest and away from Lysander.

"Stay away!" Lily warns. "I don't want you to get sick too!"

"If it's from you, I'm fine with it," Lorcan says, gooily smiling down at Lily.

Lysander turns away, making a face that only Al sees as he enters the room from the kitchen, holding two mugs of tea.

"Here you go, sicklies," Al says, chuckling slightly at the grimace that flits across Lysander's face when he sees the deep purple color and gooey consistancy of the drink. "It's your mum's recipe, some foreign plant or something."

"Do I have to drink it?" Lily asks, sounding like a young child trying to get out of taking medicine.

"Drink up!" Ginny Potter shouts from the kitchen. "Maybe now you won't go for a walk when it's pouring outside."

Lily and Lysander groan in unison.

"On three, then?" Lily asks Lysander.

He nods, and they both ready themselves-plugging their noses and screwing up their faces.

"1..." Lorcan starts.

"...2" Al says slowly, drawing out their pain.

"3!" Al and Lorcan shout, and Lysander and Lily tip back the contents of their mugs-grimacing as the "tea" makes its way down their throats.

"Oh god that's awful!" Lily chokes, spewing a bit of the drink out as Lysander (a bit more eloquently) spits some of his drink back in the mug.

Al starts laughing hysterically at Lily, and Lorcan looks stuck between hilarity and disgust.

"How do you have a boyfriend?" Al questions, watching Lily wipe purple slime off of herself.

"Sometimes I don't know..." Lorcan jokes and Lily playfully hits him-nothing like the hit she gave Lysander earlier.

"Aren't you supposed to love me unconditionally?" Lily laughs. "Purple slime and all?"

"I think there are some conditions to that unconditionally," Lorcan says, smiling at Lily's mock huffy expression.

Lysander sits on the corner of the sofa, listening to them go back and forth, and wondering how it is even possible that he could ever find purple slime attractive when spit from Lily's mouth. He has the urge to shout _If I loved you unconditionally there wouldn't be any other conditions,_ but he decides to go the easier route and return to his typical brooding self. Sitting and not talking and looking rather angry.

Ginny enters the room and her eyes automatically shoot not to her daughter who was guffawing madly, but to the boy who was sitting to her left, trying to block out the conversation because it hurt too much to not be a part of.

Now readers, why is it that Ginny Potter is the only person who knows Lysander's true feelings for Lily? Maybe it is because she was cast aside as Ron Weasley's little sister for so long to Harry Potter just like Lysander is cast aside as Lorcan's twin brother to Lily, or maybe it is the fact that Lysander is so painfully obvious about his emotions, but she is the only one who cares to look. No matter the reason, only the fact that when she saw Lysander's closed off expression she felt her heart break a little because she knew (_she knew_) that Lysander was so much better for her youngest child than Lorcan was.

Call it mother's intuition or call it common sense (whichever you believe it to be) but Ginny couldn't help realize exactly how this situation was going to end, so instead of saying something painstakingly obvious to Lysander or Lily, or even giving Lysander a sympathetic look, she smiled at the site of the three of them and left the room again, thinking only of how much their relationships were going to change this year.

And that is how this scene ends. At first glance it ends rather abruptly because nothing seems to have changed greatly because of what occured in this small period of time, but if you look through the cracks and the crevices of their conversation you may notice that-although Lysander doesn't notice nor do the two people who were involved in the conversation-Lily and Lorcan's relationship has taken it's first blow to crumbling, because you can't joke about unconditional love-not when there are conditions.

**A/N~I can't decide what I think about this writing style so we shall see! Please review, you can even yell at me for not updating in a while!**


End file.
